


sweet, lovely garrett

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of blood and wounds, mostly for my own needs, should be safe for everyone!, tagged it to be safe, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Andrew didn’t know where he found the strength to smile, but apparently, his love for his big friendly giant was stronger than the concussion he assumed he had.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	sweet, lovely garrett

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of blood! shouldn’t be too graphic, but i tagged it to be safe!
> 
> this is mostly for me, trying to deal with recent trauma.
> 
> inspired by recent events and a spectacular phanfiction called “angel in a leather jacket” by user @bakingphaninmymind, shan has heard me cry and scream about that fic for days lmao
> 
> enjoy! :)

Andrew looked at the sky, why was it spinning so much, and why couldn’t he feel his fingertips anymore?

He looked at his feet trying to figure out where he was exactly. He barely recognized his own figure. Perhaps it was the lack of street lights. Perhaps it was his darkening vision.

He was laying on the ground, on the cold, cold ground, but he felt hot and cold and dizzy and he couldn’t breathe, and a feeling in his stomach was making him want to puke all of his guts out.  
There was something he was missing from his memory. What had happened? Andrew remembered screaming, yes! yes! He remembered fear, he remembered a jolt of adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Why was he alone again? Where was he going? What was happening to him? Why was his body split between different temperatures and why the fuck couldn’t he move a limb? Andrew felt anxiety rush in his bones but somehow he knew that he had to calm down, almost as if his life depended on it.

He remembered coming back from Garrett’s, where he had spent the evening. He had to go back to his own apartment because- Well, Andrew didn’t even know why. It just felt right to go back home. He didn’t remember the last hours of his life, at all.

But what was wrong with him again?

Andrew felt even dizzier when he tried to move his head to the side. The word was spinning and he felt pushed down, trapped. There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he recognized the dizziness from vertigo. But why the hell was he experiencing vertigo lying on the ground, on the cold, cold ground and why did he feel the need to puke his guts out, and why did he feel cold and hot at the same time, and why was he not freaking out already and why the fuck was he laying in the middle of the ground alone at night?

It was starting to get harder to breathe, and his eyelids felt so heavy, so so heavy.  
Andrew deserved a bit of sleep, right? It had been a hard day, he decided, not because he remembered anything of it, but because if he felt so damn tired, there could have been no other logical explanation, he deduced.

His breaths were getting shorter and shorter. His stomach was burning and so was his esophagus. An image appeared in his mind.

Oh, Garrett, sweet, lovely Garrett. Andrew missed him so much. Why wasn’t he at his anyway? And why did he feel the need to apologize profusely?

His eyelids felt even heavier.  
He started feeling even colder, his body was now shaking.  
Andrew just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep so badly. Why was he not sleeping again? Oh right, he was in the middle of the sidewalk, quite a few feet away from Garrett’s tiny home.

Wasn’t it adorable, Garrett’s home? It was so tiny and personal, and unique. Just like its owner.

Okay, no, Garrett wasn’t exactly tiny, but he felt like it. Only Andrew knew what Garrett looked like curled up in a ball, in between his arms, with his head lying softly on his chest. And Andrew hoped it would stay that way.

Andrew didn’t know where he found the strength to smile, but apparently, his love for his big friendly giant was stronger than the concussion he assumed he had.

He felt his body jump a little. He could hear rhythmic steps, really heavy steps. Someone was running.  
He tried to get his head up to see who was coming, hopefully to his rescue. But as soon as he moved his head, the whole world started spinning even faster. He felt like he was falling.

He heard a crying sound, he couldn’t make out the words that his hopefully future savior was emitting.  
He heard another voice, a more feminine one, a bit farther away, muffled, almost as if it was at the end of a phone line.

“Andrew! Oh my God. Oh my God. This is all my fault. Oh my God, Andrew, can you hear me?”

Oh, Garrett. Sweet, lovable Garrett. Love of his life. And now, his savior too.

“Yes, Garrett. But can you not shout so loudly? My head hurts. I think I have a concussion.” Talking sent daggers through his lungs.

“Andrew?”

“What?”

“You sure you have a concussion?”

“Why would I be lying here,” Andrew stopped to catch his breath, “if I didn’t have a concussion?”

He saw Garrett widen his eyes and he heard him say, “What do I do?”

_“Press. Just press and keep him talking. But don’t freak him out.”_

“How much?”

_“They should be there in 5 minutes, sir.”_

Andrew let out a scream. Why was Garrett pushing so hard? His stomach was on fire, for fuck’s sake! He was about to puke.

“Andrew, I am sorry. But I need to do this. Just stay with me.”

“Where- ” Andrew flinched at the sudden pain rushing through his spine “-where do you think I could even go?”

Garrett looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen on him.

Why was Garrett crying? It was just a concussion for heaven’s sake, he’d be fine!

“The ambulance is on its way, Andrew. Don’t worry.”

“You’re-” Andrew groaned when he felt Garrett pushing even harder, “-you’re overreacting.” God, talking was so challenging.

“Andrew, I am so so sorry.”

Why was Garrett sobbing? What was he sorry for? Why was he pushing so fucking hard on his stomach?! Couldn’t he understand he felt like puking?

Andrew couldn’t even protest out loud, his words didn’t seem to want to come out.  
He was so, so tired. His eyelids felt heavy. He was in so much pain. And he felt incredibly cold.

“This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have let you go like that. I am so so sorry, Andrew. Please, stay with me, love.”

Andrew looked up at Garrett’s red crying eyes, there was something wrong with him.  
He saw Garrett lift his elbow and dry his tears with his arm, never for once taking his hands off Andrew’s stomach.

Why was Garrett’s forearm dirty? Was it dirty? Was it stained? Was it-  
A thought crept in his mind.

He fought his better judgment and quickly moved his head forward, trying to look at his own stomach.  
His head spun around and he reached to grip Garrett’s leg next to him. He felt like he was falling, again.

He thought he heard Garrett protest, commanding him to rest his head on the ground, but Andrew could only make out an echo, his ears were ringing.

He finally made out a somewhat clear image, among all the spinning things in front of him.  
He saw Garrett’s hands and a jacket.  
Stained.  
Bloody.

Oh.

Andrew felt a cold sweat running through his body. Nausea made its way back. Stronger this time.

So that was why he couldn’t get up. Or why Garrett was acting so crazy.

He wasn't lying on the ground because of a concussion.

“Andrew, calm down. Please, don’t freak out.”

Andrew wanted to laugh at him.  
Yup, Andrew, don’t freak out. You’re just bleeding to death. That’s what he wanted to reply, but apparently, his dying body didn’t feel like being witty that day.

"Garrett-"

"Shh, Andrew, don't talk. Just try to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

Andrew hummed. Garrett pressed harder. Andrew screamed.

"I am sorry, love. I can't help but hurt you."

"-t's okay." Andrew flinched.

He started to shiver harder. Oh, the ground was so, so cold. And he was so sleepy. God, he was so so sleepy.

"Andrew!"

Andrew's eyes shot open. He looked at Garrett's face. He couldn't die right now. Not in front of Garrett. Lovely, pure, sweet Garrett. It would ruin his life and their memories together.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No," Andrew whimpered.

"Andrew, I am so sorry. I should have insisted. I should have driven you. I should have done something."

"Not your- not your fault." Andrew's voice broke halfway through the sentence.

"But you don't even remember what happened. Andrew, I am sorry. Can you forgive me, please?" Garrett was now sobbing again.

"I feel-" Andrew felt cold sweat run on his forehead, "I feel it. That it's not your-" He let out a single pained heavy breath.

"Okay, baby. Just don't talk anymore. But listen to my voice and keep those beautiful eyes of yours open."

Andrew looked up, his own eyes were now teary as well. He felt so sick to the stomach. He felt so tired. He just wanted it to end. One way or the other. The pain was so intense, too intense to bear.

He tried to look at Garrett again, but perhaps he had moved his eyes a bit too quickly because suddenly the whole world was spinning again.  
He forced his hand to grab and squeeze Garrett's leg again.

Tears were now streaking down his cheeks. "I don't wanna die," he pleaded, his voice merely a whisper.

"You won't die, love. I swear."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Andrew. There will be so many occasions when you can tell me later. Now keep your energy to fight. You'll need it."

Andrew's ears barely detected the last part. Garrett's voice felt so far away. His head kept spinning and spinning. He felt almost as his insides were pouring out of his body.

He was exhausted, and weak, and hopeless.

It was getting hard to breathe again. He felt his hand slip down Garrett's leg and to the ground. He fought to keep his eyes open even if the rest of his body screamed for rest. He found Garrett's eyes, terrified.

That was the last thing he saw.  
He tried to fight it harder, but he couldn't.

The last thing he felt was Garrett's hands pressing down even harder before releasing the wound completely.  
Andrew felt a wave of peacefulness at that.

The last things he heard were a siren and quite a few muted voices, but what stood out the most in the chaos that he was silently listening to, was the sound of Garrett's desperate sobs.

Oh, sweet, lovely Garrett.  
The love of his life.  
His savior.

###### 

Andrew felt nauseous. His throat was dry and his insides seemed on fire. Everything hurt. He squinted his eyes. The room was white and bright.  
Where was he? Was it heaven?

He glanced to the side. Garrett was there. And so was Ricky. Both were sitting on extremely uncomfortable-looking chairs. Seemingly asleep.

A nurse caught his opening eyes and helped him out of the tubes that were causing him most of the discomfort. He barely found the strength to cough.

"Andrew?" Garrett beamed with teary, puffy eyes. He looked miserable. Just how many days had Andrew been out of it?

"Andrew!" Ricky, too, didn't look so well.

"I thought it was heaven-" Andrew coughed again and winced, "But if Ricky's here, guess I was wrong."

Andrew saw Garrett take his hand and kiss it, before looking to the ceiling and sighing in relief.  
Andrew was curious to know how much time Garrett had kept that breath in.

"How many?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"Two days. Two long, interminable days."

Everything came back to Andrew’s mind.

The fight with Garrett. 

The angry run out of the door.

The bumping into someone.

The mugger.

The fear.

The scream.

The pain. 

A long, painful shiver ran through his spine.

“Andrew, what’s wrong?” Garrett touched his arm.

Andrew tried to fight them so hard, the tears he had not sobbed lying on the cold sidewalk.

“Andrew?”

“I was so scared. I was thought I was going to die. I thought I would never see you again.”

Garrett held him tenderly. He gently stroked his messy hair while he left small kisses on his temple.

“You’re alive, Andrew. That bastard was caught, love. You are safe.”

Andrew nodded. “What about my things?“

“You had left them at my house.” 

Andrew let out a single dry chuckle as he wiped his tears away. Typical.

Garrett let Ricky have his reassuring, soft hug with Andrew. 

“I am so glad you’re here, ‘Drew.”

“Me too, man.”

“I am gonna call Caleb and the others. They were worried sick.”

Andrew flinched as Ricky broke the hug. Everything hurt. A bit less, but still hurt.

“Andrew, I am sorry.”

“I know, baby. I am sorry, too. It was dumb, storming off like that.”

“I am so glad you’re alive, Andrew.”

“It’s all because of you.”

Garrett smiled but Andrew saw tears still threatening to come out of his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you back, Andrew. You should rest now. The nurse said the drugs should kick in to make you feel better anytime now.”

Andrew smiled. He could finally get the rest he deserved.  
He closed his eyes and breathed out.  
He fell asleep almost immediately, with the help of the medication and of the image of Garrett smiling at him in relief.

His sweet, lovely Garrett.  
Love of his life.  
And now his savior too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you don’t hate me! :)


End file.
